Many computer systems host system software that logs various performance-related data to a log file. The log data include, for example, the number processor cycles consumed by a program, the quantity of system memory occupied and used by the program, input and output activity associated with the program and a variety of other information. In one example system, log data records are sequentially written to the log file, with each entry pertaining to a particular program and including a timestamp that indicates the time at which the entry was written to the log file.
One approach for accessing the system log file data is with a command-based user interface. With a command interface, a user can generate reports of log file data using scripts of commands that are tailored to produce log data reports that meet the user's needs. The command-based approach requires the user to understand the syntax and functionality of the command language. For experienced users, the command-based approach may be acceptable. However, the trend toward graphical user interfaces that are intuitive may makes the command-based approach seem difficult for new users.
A method and apparatus that addresses the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.